Marik's Serenity
by ResidentEvilBabe
Summary: I hope you enjoy.   About love,   obsession,  and mystery.   :


**Plot:**  
>Marik never had an easy life. He did thing's he regretted. He constantly ruined interupted people's lives. He never could control his temper, And to make matters worse, He never cared for anyone. Only for himself. Soon enough, (As a lot of you know :P) He ended up getting a Split personality due to stress.  
>After realizing eveything, He knew his other side was bad, (Yami Marik) He didn't like the way his life turned out for him, and never opened up to ANYONE.<br>Serenity, Was the typical teenaged girl. (Other then having a brother who fought in battles ect ect, You know what I'm talking about) She soon enough met Marik.  
>Her first impression of him was Crazy, Cold Hearted, Evil person, But she got to know him more and realize he's really not a bad guy. Marik sure enough fell for her.<br>As did she (LAWL Cheesy) Thing's seem to be turning up for Marik ? Wrong. Yami Marik knew what was going on. That's right he's back, And he wants revenge Marik.  
>Marik thought he saw the last of him, again dead wrong. This is just the begining.<p>

**-Marik-**  
>I woke up late, my room was dark, and cold. I looked over at my alarm clock. "10:45"<br>I looked at my closed curtain as some sunlight beemed through.  
>"Ugh..." I knew today was I was meeting up with Joey. It's been such a long time since I have actually seen him...<br>He was the only one who ever forgived me from what I have done.

Marik decided to get out of bed and get ready for the day ahead of him.

**-Serenity-**  
>I was downstairs, as my brother Joey came home.<br>"Hey Joey."  
>"Hey Serenity."<br>"What are the plans for today ?"  
>"Well.. I don't know if you would want to come with me..."<br>"Why, Where are we going ?"  
>"W-Were going to see Marik..."<p>

The moment he said his name I started to get shivers. I remembered everything that happened... The things he done..

Serenity- I'll go...  
>Joey- Are you sure...<br>Serenity- Y-Yeah...

I don't know why I agreed with him to go... I don't even want to go... but... It's too late to say no...

On the way to Mariks place, I felt like I was walking to hell... My body forced me to walk... Joey kept glancing at me,  
>I just kept walking faster and faster, I felt really nervous meeting him... what if he get's angry at what I do...<br>what if he doesnt like me... _ What do I do !

Joey- Are you okay...  
>Serenity- Y-Yeah! I'm fine *Fake smiles*<br>Joey- ... You don't have to come.  
>Serenity- It's fine...<p>

**-Marik-**  
>I waited looking out the window, tapping my foot. "Sigh..." I saw Joey walk toward's my house... But... Wait...? He has a girl with him... His sister I'm guessing..?<br>I walked towards the door and opened it. Joey- Hey Marik!  
>Marik- Hey.<br>I looked over at the girl... She seemed very shy... She looked very nervous... She has her head down to the side...  
>Joey- This is my sister Serenity...<br>Serenity still was head down looking at the ground.  
>I decided to make myself more friendly.. The last thing I want is another person to hate me...<br>I Kneeled down, and started talking to her.  
>Marik- Hi.. I'm Marik... She looked away, nervous.<br>Marik- Come in.  
>We all ended up sitting down in the living room when Joey got a call.<br>_*Ring Ring Ring*_  
>Joey: <em>*Answers*<em> Hello ?... Mhm... Okay... I'll be on my way.  
>Marik: Who was that ?<br>Joey: Yugi... He forgot something at my place...  
>Marik: Okay...<br>Joey: I'll Be right back. Watch Serenity!

It was just me and her... She looked so nervous... I started to hold onto her hand in a gentle touch.  
>Marik: I am sorry if I made you uncomfortable... She looked up slightly... And that's when I saw her eyes... she had the most gorgeous hazel eyes... Her skin looked smooth... and she had shiny Auburn hair...<br>She spoke.

**-Serenity-**  
>I felt so nervous around him...<br>When he touched my hand I wanted to pull away but... for some weird reason I did.. I looked up at him... He...  
>He didn't look cold hearted at all... If anything... He looked nice and... gentle...<br>Serenity: It's okay...  
>I started to fall in love with his eyes... Purple eyes...<br>He sat next to me and smiled.  
>Marik: You know, your very pretty... I started to stutter..<br>Serenity: T-T-Thank you...  
>I started to blush and he smiles as he started, rubbing my back comforting me...<br>Marik: Not need to be shy with me ... *Smile*  
>I don't know what everyone was talking about... he... was ... so nice.<br>We started talking, he listened to every word I said, We started getting to know each other, talking about our lives.  
>He didn't tell me much about his life...<br>I didn't want to bother with it... But the words spilled out of my mouth.  
>Serenity- Is it true you killed your father..<br>He got really quiet and looked down... He looked sad...  
>Marik: Yes...<br>I started to feel nervous again, A little bit scared...  
>Marik: I really regretted it after time... I've changed a lot since then... I don't know... I just... I know... I'm sorry...<br>He went to get up, but I stopped him.  
>I grabbed his hand.<br>Serenity- W-Wait...  
>He looked at me with sad eyes.<br>Serenity- Please don't go...  
>He stopped and looked down at me.<br>I felt my heart beat, his eyes connected with mine, His Purple eyes...  
>I felt nervous, but excited.. I felt my blood rush through my body I couldn't control myself... I pulled him close, leaned in and kissed him passionatly on his lips. I felt his arms wrap around me pulling my closer as we kissed.<br>He broke the kiss and I hugged him like I've never hugged anyone in my life.  
>Serenity- I will always be here for you...<p>

**-Marik-**_ "I will always be here for you"_  
>The word repeated in my mind...<br>I embraced her in my arms, I never felt this happy in my life. I didn't know what to say... I never opened up to anyone like this before...  
>I gently gave her one last kiss... Then I holded her in my arms for a little longer...<br>Joey rushed through the door.  
>Joey- I'm Ba-<br>He saw us hugging, and she quickly pulled away from me as soon as she saw him.  
>Marik: Hey Joey.<br>He looked a bit angry.  
>Joey: That's my sister! What do you think your doing!<br>Serenity: Joey.. I...  
>Joey: Were leaving.<br>Marik: Wait I... But it was too late he rushed out the door. Serenity stopped and hugged me and told me quickly.  
>Serenity: I would like to get to know you... She leaned in and kissed me as she went for the door.<br>I stopped her and grabbed her hand gently.  
>Marik: When will I see you again...<br>Serenity: Meet me tomorrow at the park.. 12:00.  
>I smiled as she walked out the door.<p>

I walked back into the living room as I pluncked myself on the couch..  
><em>"I'll always be here for you"...<em>

_?: It's time. My revenge for Marik is almost complete..._

**END OF CHAPTER ONE.**

**So.. Did you like it ? :DD I tried so hard on this. =.=;**  
><strong>Please give critisism! Tell me the things I should improve on.<strong>

**Chapter 2 coming soon (:**

**REVIEW!**


End file.
